Mobile devices, including smart phones, have been utilized to provide location information to users. Mobile devices can use a number of different techniques to produce location data. One example is the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) chipsets, which are now widely available, to produce location information for a mobile device. Some systems have been developed to track driving behaviors including speed, braking, and turn speed. Such systems include external devices that have been physically integrated with vehicles to track driving behavior. However, little has been done to help drivers and other interested parties predict, detect, and reconstruct vehicle accidents (also referred to herein as “crashes” or “collisions”).